wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder
Cinder was an extremely narcissistic and selfish wolf. She ruled with a stone heart and showed no consideration to her pups, pack mates, or to her own relatives. She had a one track mind -- being alpha female. Each winter, she would occasionally show affection for each of her many mates but once she fell pregnant her self-seeking personality returned. Cloud Pack Cinder was born into the Cloud pack(located outside of Yellowstone) in April, 2004, with only two siblings -- Yoki and Silver -- who were both males. She was born to the beta female, Chant, who had mated with a roving male. Chant was the alpha female's sibling, so the dominant female showed mercy to her and allowed Chant to keep her three pups. Cinder and her two brothers were raised fairly well due to the only one of the alphas pups survived(Ram), so the three Cinder and her siblings were treated almost as the dominant pairs offspring even though they were biologically Chants pups. Yoki died while still in the den from an unknown illness. Once the pups left the den they were a lot more vulnerable from not having the protection of many since the pack numbers dwindled at the time. Blaze was out with Cinder and the two other pups and ended up venturing to deep in the river and got caught in the current, struggling to stay above the surface he got his small fragile leg stuck in a log jam under the water, he ended up breaking his leg and eventually being pulled under. Cinder and Ram were the only surviving pups. Cinder was almost spoiled as she aged through her teen years since she was the only young female, after her mother passed away from old age and the only other female (Aside from the residing dominant female) was a subordinate who was kicked out by the alpha female.Cinder got used to being pretty pampered by the younger males and got cocky, by the age of one she was constantly battling and challenging with the alpha female. On winter she mated with one of the males in the pack but never managed to actually produce offspring but managed to tick of the lead female enough to get herself kicked out. She spent some time around the border and was able to get her cousin, Ram to secome to the pressure to follow her to another pack. Loner Cinder and Ram resided near their pack territory for a week or so before moving on into the Yellowstone National Park. They wandered for a while up until July of 2006 when they ran into another female named Vixen who they spent time with mainly because, Ram accepted her in to their small group while Cinder merely acknowledged her. Later on around November the three came across the fairly new pack called the Slough Pack. Slough Pack They were accepted and took the ranks of subordinates. The pack was led by Ella and Smoke and continued to lead up until Vixen took dominance next to Smoke, once Ella died while giving birth to a litter. A male named Ash got into a violent fight with Smoke and overpowered him and killed him, becoming the new alpha male. In October, 2010 Vixen died and Ash was soon last seen not long after. Cinder, being the selfish and dominant female she is saw her chance and took the rank into her grasp refusing to release it. Since she could not mate with Ram the following mating season she turned to the option of mating with a rover, named Western. She later gave birth to Whiskey, Phoenix, Miles, and Everest. She showed very little affection to them in the den and was pressured to stay in the den and feed to keep the pups health up by the other pack members, as soon as she was able to leave the den she did not hesitate and immediately almost forgot and ignored her pups showing no love for them and only caring for her dominant rank. Everest later past away due to not being watched carefully enough. The next winter/mating season Cinder mated with an unknown rover and produced two pups, in which she also showed very little interest in and only one male survived, named Tikz. Again she returned to the alpha female position only stopping to mate the next winter with yet another rover.She later gave birth to three pups, only Greyback and Hawkeye survived. Ram later left roving when mating season of 2014 approached and never returned, Cinder mated with another rover and gave birth to her last known litter which consisted of only one surviving pup named Scout. A male named Windigo took hold of the absent alpha male rank next to Cinder for a short while before Cinder and her daughter Whiskey got into a small scuffle over food that gradually transformed into a vicious and violent dominance fight. Cinder finally submitted after being injured severely, Whiskey showed no mercy and chased her out of the Slough Pack becoming the new alpha female next to Windigo. Cinder was never found but left the territory with very serious injuries and most likely died from them. Litters Cinder and Western: Whiskey, Miles, Phoenix, Everest Cinder and Unknown Rover: Tikz, SF029 Cinder and Unknown Rover: SF031, Greyback, Hawkeye Cinder and Unknown Rover: Scout and SM035 Category:Biographies Category:Slough Wolves Category:Cloud Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Packs Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha wolves Category:Alpha Females